Caught In The Rain
by PlanA
Summary: Gwen's on the chase of a Weevil but get's caught in the rain strangely enough so Jack comes to her rescue and one thing leads to another etc etc. Eventual smut i expect so rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Gwen Cooper's hair flew out behind her head, as the air rushed past her face. It would've been refreshing if she hadn't been chasing after the same Weevil for the past 20 minutes. Her face was flushed and hot and she could feel her tight jeans and leather jacket clinging to her skin.

"Gwen, take the next left," commanded Tosh into Gwen's earpiece. "The tracker shows it's at the end of the alley: we've got it trapped."

"OK thanks Tosh, I've got this one." Tapping off her earpiece, Gwen ran left; the narrow walls surrounding her forced her to slow her pace. The alley was almost pitch black; the Moon's light failing to penetrate the thick storm clouds crowding the Cardiff skies. But the familiar snarling of a Weevil told Gwen where she needed to be heading.

She removed the stun gun from its holster and shuffled along the wall, careful not to alert the Weevil to her presence. A sudden rumble of thunder startled Gwen, who curled her arms above her head in an instinctive reaction to protect herself. She smiled a relief, realising that she'd just jumped out of her skin at something as mundane as the weather. But then you never knew with Torchwood– a crash in the middle of the night could turn out to be anything: from a cat toppling a bin to a blowfish joy riding a sports car, destroying everything in its path.

Gwen composed herself before closing in on the Weevil. She was yards away and so far had gone unnoticed. The prey was crouched oblivious with its back to Gwen, tearing the flesh off its latest (hopefully non-human) victim.

"Got ya," muttered Gwen and the ex-policewoman sprung at the alien, failing to notice the cardboard boxes scattered at her feet. She tumbled forward, arms hitting the rough gravel first, her legs still entangled in the boxes. Winded from the fall, Gwen cursed her clumsiness then froze: the hairs all on the back of her neck stood on end as she sensed the hot, wet breath from an angry, snarling Weevil towering above her.

Holding her breath, Gwen clenched her hand, hoping to find the stun gun still there but it had gone. 'Shit!'

Almost as if it had read her mind, the Weevil howled and pounced on Gwen. But she was ready: swivelling on her hips, Gwen spun her legs at the alien; catching it with both feet to its midriff. The Weevil stumbled backwards but unfazed it launched another attack at Gwen, who was on her feet now, can of spray in hand.

She aimed at the beast's eyes, sending it reeling backwards, yowling in pain. Now with the upper-hand, Gwen advanced on the Weevil, forcing it against the wall and handcuffing its arms behind its back. With her victim still dazed, Gwen took the opportunity to call for back-up.

"Jack? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Gwen" replied Jack.

"Jack, I've got the Weevil, but I've lost my gun. Are you close? I need a hand."

"Need a hand, do you? Well you know I'd be glad to help you out of such a sticky situation."

Gwen didn't need to see Jack's face to know he was wearing a massive grin. Rolling her eyes, she ignored Jack's forwardness (he was definitely getting worse) and replied giving Jack directions to her whereabouts. The Weevil fidgeted impatiently and got kneed in the back by Gwen for its trouble.

"Please hurry up, Jack. I can't stand here all night, I'm not … oh bloody hell!!!" The skies had opened, unleashing torrential rain all over the city, the thunder booming again as though to emphasise the sudden downpour. Gwen was soaked in the time it had taken Jack to respond, reassuring her he wouldn't be long.

The rain was making it impossible for Gwen to keep a hold of the Weevil, which was now thrashing its head and torso in all directions; it was only a few seconds before the Weevil's shoulder slammed into Gwen's jaw.

For a moment Gwen blacked out, collapsing onto the adjacent wall. When she came to, it was just in time to see a handcuffed Weevil lolloping out of the alley and off into the city.

"Argh!" she groaned, they were never going to catch that Weevil tonight, not in this storm. Her vision becoming more blurred by rain, Gwen shut her eyes and leant her head on the wall in defeat, massaging her bruised jaw.

Another rumble of thunder didn't stir Gwen but the familiar beeping of the Torchwood SUV horn, as it screeched to a halt on the roadside did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi! I'm not paying you to sleep you know!" Jack beeped the horn fiercely and rolled down the passenger side window to shout out at Gwen.

The headlights shone brightly, illuminating Gwen's face and Jack smiled. It was always good to see her, despite spending nearly every day with her, each time felt like he hadn't seen her in months.

Gwen smiled back, clambering to her feet. Jack watched her hurry from the alley. She was completely drenched: hair all out of place, jeans appearing tighter than ever and her low cut top clinging to her, emphasising her wonderfully curvy figure. Jack swallowed, trying to gain some self control, and he realised he had been staring at her.

"Where's the Weevil?" he asked, distracting himself from a soaking Gwen.

She shook her head, sending droplets of water flying, "Damn thing escaped and wearing my 'cuffs too."

"Honestly, call yourself an alien catcher," joked Jack, opening the door for Gwen as reached the SUV.

"Shut up," said Gwen, unable to resist grinning at Jack, hopping into the SUV and slamming the door.

For a moment there was silence. Gwen sat still, taking deep breaths as she recovered, whereas Jack was back in a world of his own, his heartbeat quickening as he stared at the beautiful woman sat in front of him. His mind wandered, mentally undressing her, kissing the rain from her skin. He shuddered as a moan escaped his lips.

"Jack?" He blinked, meeting Gwen's eyes. "Are we going?"

"Oh … yeh, right." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to hide his blushing face and turned the key in the ignition. Jack began to put his belt on, deliberately taking his time as he tried to watch Gwen again who was shrugging off her leather jacket, which had become heavy with the weight of the rain.

A sharp pain shot down the side Gwen's face, from her ear to her chin. She winced and clutched her hand to her jaw.

"Hey, are you hurt?" asked Jack: he didn't miss a thing where Gwen was concerned.

"Just … ah," feeling another twinge of pain still as she spoke, "just the Weevil got the better of me."

Jack leant over; placing his hand on Gwen's and moving it aside, before taking her face softly in his hands. "Let me look."

"I'll be fine Jack, seriously. Can't we just go back to the Hub?"

"Not until I've sorted you out. If you think I'm gonna let you go out with a massive lump on your face, think again." Jack stroked his hand along Gwen's swollen jaw, looking up into her beautiful hazel eyes, trying to hint at what he really wanted.

Gwen knew what he wanted, because she wanted it too; needed it even and had done since the first time they met. But it didn't mean it was right; she cleared her throat, prompting Jack to get on with whatever it was he was doing.

Tearing himself away from Gwen, for just a second, Jack bent over her lap to reach under the passenger seat for the first aid kit. He took his time, relishing the closeness between them and he sensed her breath catch as he rested himself across her legs.

In a twisted way, Jack enjoyed teasing Gwen like this: she was totally off limits, even more so since the wedding, but he couldn't resist, he had to show her what she could've had; what she still could have.

With the first aid box in one hand, Jack lifted himself; supporting himself on Gwen's leg, deliberately letting his hand drift don the inside of her thigh causing her to shiver. Half the time Gwen didn't know whether she was reading too far into things; whether the hope that something might happen between her and ... Jack … changed the way she interpreted things.

Jack removed an ice pack from the kit and threw the box on the back seat, before pressing the pack gently to Gwen's jaw. He cupped her face in his other hand turning her to him. When a few drops of water ran down Gwen's neck, Jack's discipline all but vanished and he let his fingers trace the trail the water had left; over her collarbone and beneath her top.

He watched Gwen for a reaction as his hand slipped into her bra, his fingertips brushing over her nipple. She did react: her eyes closing, tongue flicking over her lips. There wasn't a chance in hell of her misinterpreting this!

"Jack …" trying to sound assertive, she pushed Jack's arm away.

"Mmm?" Jack looked up at Gwen, though he was eager to carry on.

"Don't … please."

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"Well yes but …" Gwen was cut off by Jack pulling her head sharply towards his, flinging the ice pack to the floor and kissing her. It was hard at first, all the waiting and frustration being conveyed as their lips fought. Gwen melted in Jack's arms, the pain disappearing instantly. He was better than she'd ever imagined.

After a minute, Jack eased off; brushing his lips over hers, prising them open so his tongue could embrace hers. Jack moaned as they remained locked in their first kiss - he could feel his earlier arousal returning.

Gwen's skin was still cold from the rain; she savoured the sensation of Jack's hot breath over her nose and mouth. Unbeknown to Gwen, Jack had flicked off his braces with his free hand and undone his belt buckle so that it hung loose over his ever tightening trousers, desperate to feel her touch. He reached out for Gwen's hand which was clutching his neck, dragging it slowly down his chest to his waist.

She pulled away from the kiss looking into Jack's gorgeous eyes; filled with lust and with something else, almost sinister. Her palm grazed over the bulge in Jack's trousers and he smiled as his mouth met hers again and his hand pushed Gwen's firmer down, encouraging her to do more.

This became too much for Gwen, she had so many thoughts charging through her mind she couldn't focus. Who would suffer more, Jack or Rhys, if she turned them away? The answer seemed obvious.

She snatched her hand out of Jack's grasp and tried to push him away from her but he only sighed and continued kissing her.

"Jack!" Gwen surprised herself at how angry her voice sounded, "Get off me."

"Oh come on, Gwen!" Jack replied in disbelief, "We can't stop now!"

"Yes we can and I am. Take us back to the Hub."

"No." Jack stared intently at Gwen, and she returned it, despite the sudden rage at Jack's stubbornness.

"Then I'll take us. Let me drive." And Gwen started digging shoulders into Jack's and moved her leg over the handbrake until she was half sat on the drivers seat.

"Are you serious?! Gwen, you're being ridiculous!" Jack struggled to stifle a laugh; "OK OK, I'm sorry. I over-stepped the mark just, stop … OWH!"

Gwen's elbow had found its way to Jack's ribs; Jack doubled over, his arms crossed over his stomach. Next thing he knew Gwen was sat nearly entirely on his seat and had opened the driver side door. Taking advantage of Jack's weakness as he battled to breathe normally, she shoved one last time forcing him out the door onto the road.

Instantly becoming immersed in the torrential rain, Jack stood exasperated (and freezing) as Gwen demanded he shift so she could shut the door.

He held it open with one hand and hissed at Gwen, "Don't you dare!"

There was silence for a moment, even the noise from the rain seemed to fade away; Jack's heart skipped as Gwen leant out of the SUV towards him, maybe having second thoughts.

Without warning, Gwen wrenched the door shut and revved the engine. The wheels spun, spraying water everywhere. The screech of the tyres on the wet road drowned out Jack's fierce cries for her to stop, before the SUV shot forwards and finally sped off down the road.

Jack squinted through the rain until the rear lights became indistinguishable.

He clutched his hands behind his head and raised his face to the sky in despair, in the hope the rain might wash away the last few minutes and take him back to the moment they kissed: this was hardly the outcome he'd expected.

Jack closed his eyes and let his tongue drift over his lips, trying to taste Gwen but there was nothing left.

And from the shadows three pairs of eyes were following Captain Harkness' every move.

* * *

**Ello. Sorry this has taken so long *mumbles something about A-Level results and too much alcohol consumption* Feeble excuse I know. It did take me a very long time to make my mind up about this chapter. I'm very indecisive :D but I am finally, nearly happy with it.**

**Please R&R as always.**

**And BIG THANKS and thumbs up to people who have reviewed/favourited etc. my stuff. Never thanked you before so here I am doing it now. Appreciate it muchly :D**

**Also thank you to my trusty friend, the online thesaurus. You haven't failed me yet ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The all too familiar snarls of a group of Weevils rose from the pitch black street. Approaching their prey from behind, they blundered clumsily from their hiding places, splashing through puddles and unfazed by the deafening booms of thunder that echoed in the sky.

Fortunately, Jack was ready: his hand yanking his Webley from its holster, forefinger on the trigger as he spun to face the Weevils. Aiming at the monster directly in front of him he fired, hitting it square in the chest.

Jack flinched as he watched the creature's momentum carried it forward, its face smashing into the ground; its hands, if you could call them that, were handcuffed behind its back. He snorted, recognising this as the Weevil which Gwen had trouble with earlier.

Still he pitied the creature: he hated resorting to killing them. It was hardly their choice, only animal instinct. But this was life or death and immortal as Jack was he didn't fancy being mauled to all hell.

A second Weevil was crouched to his left, having gained quite some distance whilst Jack had been having an attack of conscience. He casually twisted his upper body to fire his gun, doing so in sync with a flash of lightning and another rumble of thunder.

The lightning blinded Jack for a moment, diverting his aim. Blood trickled down the Weevil's forehead where the bullet has grazed over its head, then carried on its journey, ricocheting off the back wall.

Bewildered by having missed a target from such close range, Jack was caught completely off guard when the third Weevil clawing his arms, ripping through Jack's coat and shirt and sinking its teeth into Jack's left shoulder.

Crying out in pain, Jack fired his Webley in what was hopefully the direction of the injured Weevil in front of him before the wild animal behind him tore away a large chunk of flesh, as well as the entire sleeve of Jack's coat. Instantly, he dropped his gun, instinctively freeing his hand to clutch the wound: his hand becoming soaked in blood almost before it reached the bite.

The Weevil wasn't finished. It lunged in again, clamping its jaw over Jack's already dead arm, chomping its fangs deeper ripping flesh off with ease. The agony was so intense; hot pain seared up Jack's body straight to his head. Any other person would have blacked out long ago but not this man.

Mustering all his strength, Jack took a deep breath and grit his teeth: screaming he wrenched his arm from the Weevil's bite and spiralled, elbow aimed high it smacked into the side of the Weevil's skull with a resounding crunch.

Both fell to the hard, ground. Jack's left arm lay tangled by his side, hanging on by threads of tendon and skin; the majority of his upper arm completely mauled.

There was a yowl from his side as the injured Weevil crawled on all fours towards Jack, totally undeterred by the elbow to the head, although clearly disorientated. Upon reaching Jack it leered above him, its hideous face illuminated by a flash of thunder.

One last time it descended onto Jack's body and pierced his side. Jack fumbled his good arm over the Weevil's face try to get a grip on it to pull it away. Thrashing his head around Jack caught sight of his gun lying in a puddle, centimetres from his left shoulder. Finally seeing an end to the fight, Jack rolled onto his side, ignoring the gruelling pain that nearly consumed him.

T he Weevil was dead within seconds of Jack gripping his gun. It laid wide-eyed, teeth still clenched firmly in Jack's flesh.

After lots of flailing and screaming, Jack Harkness had managed to prize the dead Weevil's teeth from his stomach and shove the beast aside. He lay panting on the floor, slipping in and out of consciousness, yet managing to lift his head to see his blood mingling with the rain water and soaking into his shirt turning it a deep red.

His last thought was of Gwen. He knew he'd gone too far with her, but did he really deserve this: to bleed to death, in the dead of night, in torrential rain, with only 3 dead Weevils for company? Of course, she couldn't have known this was going to happen, he thought to himself, but he could still blame her and right now Jack damn well intended on blaming her. For the first time ever, Jack felt genuine anger towards Gwen.

And then it happened, the raindrops and storm clouds faded away to nothing: death had come for him again.

* * *

**From one extreme to another. This has gotta be the fastest I have ever posted one chapter after another: got writing it nearly as soon as I'd finished the last. I wasn't gonna do the whole thing with Jack being essentially eaten but I have a warped, twisted mind and quite liked writing it. Sorry, next chapter will be cheerier ... probably :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Gwen! Oh my God, you're drenched!" squealed Tosh, rushing towards Gwen as she entered the Hub.

"Here." Ianto appeared from nowhere, always prepared, he handed Gwen a towel before asking, "Where's Jack?"

Wow, that didn't take long, Gwen thought to herself: she'd only been back a few seconds.

"He's errm … just seeing to the Weevil." Gwen flashed them one of her big smiles, hoping to hide the truth behind it and accepted the towel from Ianto. She wrapped the towel around her hair to squeeze the water out and wandering over to the sofa, flung her jacket over the arm, once again revealing her curvaceous figure.

Ruffling her hair as she untied the towel, Gwen noticed Owen bent over the banister above, clearly enjoying himself too much: even without blood running through him!

"That's a good look; you should try it more often." Owen smirked, admiring Gwen.

"Sod off!" grumbled Gwen, avoiding eye contact, though still smiling.

Owen made his way down the stairs to her, collecting up her jacket and towel and draping it over his arm. He continued, "We're going to have to get you out of those clothes." He grinned with that cheeky glint in his eyes: he had far too much charm for a dead person!

"Oh hey, you've got a massive bruise on your face," observed Owen: leaning in, he raised his hand to examine her injury. "Yep, that's a beauty." Gwen jerked her head back when Owen's fingers touched her jaw, beginning to sense some déjà vu.

"You want some ice for it?"

"NO! I do not want some bloody ice for it!" snapped Gwen, "Seriously, what is it with you men tonight?!"

"Uh ... what?" snorted Owen, watching Gwen storm away from him. All he got in response was Gwen flapping her arm behind her back, gesturing at him to leave her alone.

She paused at the base of the water tower, immediately regretting the way she'd just treated Owen: it was hardly his fault.

Suddenley, Gwen felt a hand on her shoulder and she froze, turning her head slowly to face whoever it was.

"Oh!" Gwen breathed a sight of relief; "Ianto! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Why was she so on edge tonight?

He smiled sympathetically. "I've found you something to change into. I'm afraid it's only one of Jack's shirts but at least it's dry and warm." Ianto offered Gwen a neatly folded navy blue shirt.

Good old faithful, Ianto, thought Gwen; little did he know that wearing one of Jack's shirts was the last thing she wanted right now.

Nevertheless, she nodded; smiling gratefully at Ianto as he beckoned for her to lead the way upstairs to the boardroom where she could change out of view of the others.

"Pizza's here!" cried Tosh, from the lower floor.

"Ah lovely, haven't had that for a while." Ianto rolled his eyes sarcastically, "it's going to be a long night."

Gwen nodded: ordering in food this late meant they'd be working 'til the very early hours of the morning. "Save me some!" Gwen called after Ianto as he left her to change.

Jack's shirt was lovely and dry, although did smell very much of him. She slowly began to do the buttons up but couldn't help imagine Jack in this shirt, undoing the buttons, ripping it off. Would that have happened earlier, if she hadn't freaked out? 'Perhaps,' Gwen thought but she was scared, so scared.

"No, stop it. It can't happen," she muttered to herself, rolling up the sleeves of the shirt which were a couple of inches too long. Fortunately, the shirt nearly reached her knees so she decided it acceptable to remove her jeans too, which had become very uncomfortable since they insisted on holding on to every drop of water.

Running her fingers through her hair once more in an attempt to give it a bit of volume, Gwen left the Boardroom and headed down to the settee where she joined Tosh and Ianto, stuffing themselves with pizza. Owen on-the-other-hand was sat with his feet on the table, blocking his view of the pizza boxes and making an effort not to look bothered but clearly sulking that he couldn't enjoy the food.

As soon as Gwen had slouched down next to Owen and finally relaxed for the first time all night, the familiar siren whirred and the door rolled across. The dread of seeing Jack again and of how he would react hit Gwen like a train; so she kept her eyes firmly fixed on the slice of pizza in her hand.

The other three looked up to see the silhouette of a man close the cage around the main door and walk stiffly through the dimly lit Hub. He wasn't wearing his usual coat, instead looked like he was carrying it, odd considering it was pissing it down outside. Also, there was something strange about his left arm; it looked distorted, out of place.

Jack kept to the shadows; he didn't want anyone to see him like this. He avoided eye contact with all of them as he limped past but they all caught a glimpse of him when he passed through the light.

The back of his white tee hanging down his back, revealing 4 deep teeth marks over Jack's shoulder, or what was left of it. His normally pale blue shirt, now a deep red was knotted around Jack's neck forming a make shift sling to support his limp arm. He paused in the darkness.

"Jack?" Ianto stood up from the sofa, concerned for his captain.

"Ianto …" The coffee boy froze upon hearing the tone of Jack's voice. "I want this sorted." And he dumped his great coat down on a bench in two pieces, before continuing on his way.

"Jack?" Tosh repeated more forcefully, but was ignored.

"It's bloody great to see you too!" Owen shouted; irritated by the way Jack had treated them.

There was a low growl from the direction in which Jack has stormed off and then the sound of footsteps grew louder until the man himself stepped into the light.

"OK, here's the thing …" Jack spoke, his voice cold like the rain covering his skin, disregarding the wide-eyed stares he was receiving from three of his team.

"How about you try getting abandoned in the pissing rain, getting mauled by Weevils and bleeding to death before having to walk home because someone drove off in your fucking car!"

He took a breath as he tried and failed to control his anger, "So, sorry Owen but if you think for even one second …" pointing his right arm menacingly at the stunned doctor, he caught sight of Gwen: huddled on the edge of the sofa, wearing only a navy blue shirt – cosy and warm and … concentrating unnaturally hard on the piece of pizza in her hand.

In the sudden silence, curiosity gained the better of Gwen and she dragged her eyes across the floor until she found Jack's boots only meters away. She raised her head, conscious that Jack was watching her. Up to his waist everything was OK, if sopping wet, but then his appearance deteriorated dramatically.

There was very little remaining of his once white t-shirt, which looked to have taken as much of a beating as Jack. Two circles of blood stained the right of the shirt below his ribs. The collar of the shirt hung across his torso, exposing a toned but clawed chest below the sling.

However, none of this was worth noting at all by the time Gwen saw the horrific state of Jack's arm. His bicep muscle was on full display, the skin torn away completely. Further up the arm the injury worsened: squinting at his shoulder Gwen could have sworn there was some bone visible.

Gwen could hardly bare to look at his face for fear of it not being there at all. In fact that may have been better: the way Jack was looking at her was heart-wrenching. He fixed her with such a penetrating stare she felt like he could see right inside her.

It didn't take much for Gwen to realise he blamed her for his condition and everything that he'd suffered and Jack couldn't have made her feel worse if he tried. Her eyes faltered from his and she looked away, dropping her head.

The muscles in Jack's jaw tightened, swallowing back the words he desperately needed to say. Deciding against further conflict he walked off, struggling to haul himself up the stairs to his office.

After a couple of minutes of silence and absent-minded pizza eating, Gwen looked up to see the other three watching her.

"What?!" Gwen asked with a mouthful of food, glancing at each of her friends sat next to her.

Owen spoke first: "Oh, come on Gwen! We're not stupid!"

"What?" she repeated, still feigning innocence.

"Didn't you see the way he way he was looking at you?" persisted Tosh.

"Oh … that." Gwen conceded: she couldn't pretend to be ignorant of that.

"So?"

At first Gwen couldn't speak but giggled nervously, hoping she could get away with just a shrug. The others still glared at her, wanting answers.

"Oh OK! It was my fault! Jack wasn't sorting out the Weevil; I abandoned him in the street and drove off in the SUV. I didn't realise he'd get attacked; I certainly didn't mean for him to die!"

Judging by the stunned looks on Ianto, Owen and Tosh's faces this wasn't exactly the answer they'd expected.

"I think you need to talk to him," Ianto said quietly. "Go on, go to him."

Gwen searched the others eyes' looking for support, but it was clear they agreed with Ianto.

"Yeh OK I'm going!" Gwen grumbled, nudged off the settee by Owen and she dashed up the stairs to find Jack.

* * *

**Doesn't take a genius to work out what happens next :P I have no idea how this chapter ended up being so long but there you go! Hope it's ok. I'm trying massively hard to keep everyone in character but not sure if i have** **:S**

**Also realised that in both my stories so far Gwen has ended up wearing Jack's clothes. Honestly a complete coincidence!**

**Anyway R&R you lovely people :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack sat hunched over his desk, arms wrapped over his head. Having recognised the tingling sensation of his injuries healing, he had flung his "sling" over the back of his chair and sat at his desk. Finally, the pain was easing in his side; the gashes on his back growing together: the state of his clothes and his disfigured arm the only signs of his ordeal.

Outside his office, Jack could sense someone watching him. Slowly, he raised his head and saw a figure stood with their arms folded defensively across their chest.

Realising that he'd noticed her, Gwen took a deep breath and pushed open the door to Jack's office before turning her back on him to close it. She remained facing out into the Hub for a moment, gathering her thoughts. When she eventually twisted back to face Jack, she had been expecting him to be staring at her, in the same agonizing way as before … but he wasn't.

Instead, Jack had swivelled around in his chair and was facing his back wall. He'd hoped Gwen would give him a bit more time to himself, so he could compose himself and have a proper, sensible, adult discussion with her; not a shouting match. But then this was Gwen – she never did what people expected. That's why he loved her.

Gwen strolled across Jack's office and perched on the edge of his desk, looking down at him. He still refused to acknowledge her and kept glaring at the wall in front of him. This meant that she had a full-on view of his injured arm, which had re-grown most of the skin, albeit very thin and bruised. His shoulder must have been dislocated but Gwen assumed it would mend itself too, in time.

"That looks like it hurt," said Gwen, desperate to break the ice but cursing herself for stating the blindingly obvious.

"Mmm."

"Is it alright if I just … take a look?" stretching her hand forward to touch Jack's shoulder but he jerked away from her.

"You look with your eyes," he stated, still evading eye contact.

It was clear now that words were going to get Gwen nowhere: she was going to have to show him she was sorry, give him what he wanted.

"Fine. We'll do this your way." Jack stayed staring ahead but frowned.

"Up."

This time Jack did look at Gwen, completely confused, "What?"

"Stand up, come on!" Gwen gestured with her hands for Jack to get out of his chair. He did so and allowed Gwen to gently turn him to face her.

At last their eyes met, Gwen's unblinking brown eyes gazed up into his. However, Jack was determined to keep up his angry façade and lifted his head to stare over the top of hers.

Standing on her tiptoes, Gwen placed her hands either side of Jack's face and lifted herself until their lips met. Her eyes shut as her lips closed over Jack's slightly open mouth: he tried to resist, but before long he let his eyes close and breathed out slowly, returning the kiss.

It was the softest kiss; becoming lots of little kisses until Gwen broke away, looking hopefully into Jack's eyes, willing him to smile back down at her. He did look down at her, although without smiling when he noticed an unfamiliar glint in Gwen's eyes.

Next thing Jack knew, she had switched off the lamp on his desk, plunging them into darkness and shoved him against the wall. Pain exploded across his back and down his arm.

"OW! Gw …." He was cut short by Gwen pressing her mouth onto his, much more forcefully than before. Jack had no choice but to kiss her back, especially as she had his arms pinned to the wall. Admittedly, he was strong enough to move but despite his, now dwindling, resentment towards Gwen, there wasn't a chance in hell that he would try and stop her.

Gwen was frantically tugging at the strands of Jack's white t-shirt, ripping apart what was left of it. Her tongue sliding into Jack's mouth until it touched his. Gwen was kissing him fiercely, tongue darting around his own; her breathing becoming faster.

Still determined not to surrender to Gwen's actions, Jack fought back the urge to moan. However, there were something's out of his control and they hadn't gone unnoticed.

As she pushed her body firmly against Jack's, Gwen could feel him becoming hard: she started to lower her kisses, descending down his neck; alternating between lingering and shorter kisses, taking care to be gentle as she felt the cuts on his chest beneath her lips.

Unable to see where or what part of Jack she was kissing, Gwen stroked her hands down his torso; fingertips tickling over his toned stomach until they reached his waist. Immediately, she set to work removing his belt and unfastening the button and zip on his trousers. Now on her knees, Gwen proceeded to kiss his abdomen, nuzzling her nose on his smooth skin, allowing her tongue to slip in and out Jack's belly button.

Finally, Jack gave in, gasping shuddering in pleasure as goose bumps covered his body and a smile spread across his face: the anger vanishing.

Jack cleared his throat: "You seem under the impression that this is going to earn you my forgiveness, Gwen Cooper?" Although he couldn't see her, Jack instinctively looked down to where she was knelt.

"Umm …"

"Well it's working. Now … get on with it," he commanded, chuckling to himself.

The beam on Gwen's face couldn't have been bigger, as she yanked Jack's boxers down to his ankles. She paused; teasing Jack who she knew couldn't see a thing in the pitch black office (but then neither could she).

Allowing her hands to drift down to rest on his hips, she kisses down from his waist before dragging her lips over his leg to the inside of his thigh. Gwen knew where he was; leaning forward she presses her lips to the top of his head then taking him in: her wet mouth encasing his length.

Jack let out a loud, strangled moan as Gwen slid her mouth up and down his cock: the pent up tension between the pair only heightening the pleasure. His hands found Gwen's and moved them onto his bum as he arched his back, digging his aching shoulder into the wall, pushing himself deeper into Gwen's mouth.

Climax neared and Gwen swirls her tongue around Jack, increasing the pace; Jack groaning with nearly every movement. Then he peaked, crying out in ecstasy, Jack released into Gwen's mouth, and she swallows all of it.

A few minutes passed before Gwen fell back to sit on the floor, arms propping her up. Jack was leaning against the wall, trying to calm his breathing. He had more-or-less succeeded when he noticed a shadow pass outside his office, blocking the dim light still filling the rest of the Hub. The silhouette reached out an arm to turn the handle on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY! Right, quickly would like to apologise for this taking so damn long but for the last 3 days fanfic apparently couldn't convert my file. What a load of poo. ANYWAY so here it is :) It's a bit of "a rambling trip to nowhere" (as Owen would say :P .. haha look at me, I'm quoting .. ahem) but people wanted a happy ending for Jack & Gwen so here it is. Lends itself to a sequel too should people want one.**

* * *

"SHIT!" Jack cried out and stepped forward; forgetting that his boxers were around his ankles. His knees buckled instantly and he fell on top of a surprised Gwen with a grunt. Both of them rolled about laughing as the door swung open.

"Get up!" Jack hissed, making an effort to stand but his legs were weak with laughing so much. "Move Gwen! Ianto's at the … Ianto's at the bloody door."

"Jack …?" Ianto called out, "Are you in here?"

In silent hysterics, Gwen was struggling to shuffle across the floor, to hide behind Jack's desk. Jack was crouched down trying to pull his underwear up and find his chair in the dark.

As soon as his bum hit the leather of his seat, the light above his head was switched on illuminating a flustered Jack and a bemused Ianto.

Noticing Jack's bloodied white tee torn lying torn on the floor, Ianto looked at Jack's bare torso and raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Jack."

"Ianto."

Ianto paused, expecting Jack to feed him a line which would lead to 'dabbling' but he stayed silent. He had a strange expression on his face, almost a smirk. Ianto had heard scuffling and noise when he came in but had assumed it was Jack trying to find his way in the dark. Why on Earth had he been in the dark anyway?

And where had Gwen disappeared to, wasn't she supposed to have come to talk to Jack? Perhaps it hadn't gone well and she'd left already.

"Ahem," Jack interrupted Ianto's thoughts. "Did you want something?" he gestured towards his great coat that the young man had folded over his arm.

"Oh, yes, I've re-attached the sleeve; all better." Ianto smiled at him, approaching the desk: always anxious to please Jack: he had set straight to work fixing the coat as soon as his boss was out of sight.

Jack was about to stand and accept the coat from Ianto but stopped realising he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. He'd managed to get away with being shirtless but the disappearance of his trousers might be harder to explain.

Instead, he wiggled forward on his seat and reached over the desk to take the coat from Ianto. He had been about to thank his friend when he felt a hand touch his thigh and lightly travel up towards his groin. Jack shivered.

It didn't escape Ianto's attention: "Are you OK Jack?"

"Yeh … just uh … my shoulder twinging a bit." Jack said, willing Ianto to go away. His fists clenched around the coat on his desk when Gwen's hand slipped below Jack's underwear.

"Sure?"

Gwen's fingers tightened around him and Jack bit his lip: "Mmmhmmm."

"Right. Ok. I'll just go then?"

"Yeh," Jack whispered.

For a moment Ianto didn't move, feeling rejected he waited a few seconds in case Jack changed his mind. What the hell was he doing anyway? He was either in pain or … but surely no? Then the penny dropped: Ianto turned quickly and headed for the door, slamming it behind him and drowning out Jack's loud moans.

Having satisfied Jack once more, Gwen crawled out from under the desk, still laughing. She sat cross-legged on the floor next to Jack until her spun round on his chair and looked down at her, smiling.

"Come on!" He leapt out of the chair and began trying to find his trousers.

Gwen remained on the floor, slightly taken aback but still grinning. "Where the hell are you going?"

"We." Jack corrected her, offering his hands out to pull Gwen onto her feet. "We are going out. We're going to do this properly and before we _do_ anything else, I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Jack it's the middle of the night!"

"I know. But there's a guy who owns a restaurant along the Bay; I reckons he owes me a few favours." Jack winked at her, tugging his trousers on now and hurriedly doing up his belt. Gwen watched Jack as he bounded towards her like an excited child.

"But … what about the rain?"

"Never heard of an umbrella?" Jack took her in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. "Please Gwen, do this for me." He stuck his bottom lip, although failing to look anything close to sad as he reached for his coat swinging it over his bare back.

Gwen giggled, "Oh fine!" Immediately, Jack grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the door of the office.

"Hey, hey … I'm only wearing a shirt, let me get dressed!" insisted Gwen, digging her heels into the ground.

"Nope, no time for that!" and Jack went behind her and pushed her gently out the door.

"Ahhh Jack! Stop it! I can't go out like this!"

"Oh, yes you can!"

He placed his hands on Gwen's waist and twirled her around to face him. A mischievous smile on his face he raised Gwen up over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and set off quickly through the Hub.

Gwen pounded her fists feebly on Jack's back, unable to contain her laughter. "Jack … put me down!"

Somehow, Jack managed to run with her through the Hub to the cog-wheel door. Taking a second to wave goodbye to a bewildered Tosh, Owen and Ianto, Jack disappeared with a blushing Gwen into the tunnel.


End file.
